


rainy days are the best days

by kageyama_tobio



Series: it's your choice, king. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, a hc where tsukki likes rain, i also have a ref here, i love them, i'm kind of happy about this, idk what kind of soulmate au but it's a soulmate au, idk who tops or who bottoms, kags is a blueberry, somehow cheating but no, still has the king and peasant relationship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/kageyama_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wasn’t supposed to be here. He shouldn’t have gone to get the notes of Yamaguchi. He could’ve made them himself. If he had done that, he wouldn’t have bumped the king who told him to wait for him. And when they went looking for the guy who would hand him the notes, he wasn’t at the classroom where they decided to meet up. But why did he even wait for the blueberry? He himself didn’t even know either. It was probably his instincts. The world always spins for them for funny reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy days are the best days

**Author's Note:**

> i really have a hc where Tsukki likes the rain, so i wrote this for bby.
> 
> Update:// I wrote a sequel, but it's going to be an open ending ((ft: Akaashi Keiji))

Tsukishima really likes it when it’s raining. The sound of splashing water and the sight of wet windows makes him feel light. He gets to read books peacefully while wearing a sweater that he can find in his closet. Despite that, he never wanted to get rained on, and because of it, he is stuck with his teammate. And no, it’s not Yamaguchi (the boy was absent for some reason.), but it was the King of the Court, himself.  
He never signed up for this.

“This is all your goddamn fault.”

“Don’t blame me on something I didn’t do, King.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, huffing as he placed his hands inside his pocket. “It’s not my fault that you took so long in the vending machine. Well whatever it is, this is your fault, not mine.”

“What? It’s not my fault that you waited for me.” Kageyama glared at the other’s lower back. 

“I never said I was here to wait for you.” Tsukishima turned to him and smirked. “Unless that’s what you think that was going on.” 

The raven-haired shot up, his ears went red and Tsukishima doesn’t know if it’s because he’s embarrassed or furious. When he didn’t speak, the blonde chuckled and turned his back towards the other again. Kageyama’s hands were clenched tight, glaring at the floor once more. Do not think about killing him. Do not think about killing him. Do not—

“I wasn’t thinking about killing you.”

“Oh? Thank you.” Tsukishima gave him a mocking grin. “I’m really flattered.” 

After that, they stood there in silent, waiting for the rain to stop. The tension lessened; the sound of water and the metal roof clashing together were the only thing they could hear—or, it’s the only thing Kageyama could hear while the other was blaring music into his ears. He shifted from his position after he sat down on a nearby bench and tapped the wood in an off-tune manner. Tsukishima sighed, looking at his phone for the time. It was getting darker and they were the only ones left. The others were just really lucky, or they ran in the rain to their homes without even caring that they’ll get sick like some stupid man playing with fire and gasoline. Tsukishima wasn’t supposed to be here. He shouldn’t have gone to get the notes of Yamaguchi. He could’ve made them himself. If he had done that, he wouldn’t have bumped the king who told him to wait for him. And when they went looking for the guy who would hand him the notes, he wasn’t at the classroom where they decided to meet up. But why did he even wait for the blueberry? He himself didn’t even know either. It was probably his instincts. The world always spins for them for funny reasons.

“Oi,” Tsukishima blinked as soon as he saw Kageyama in front of him. “I’m taking to you.” 

“Huh?” Tsukishima sighed, and removed his headphones, and bowing exaggeratedly. “Sorry, King. What were you saying?”

“Tsk,” Kageyama tried to hold back. Sometimes he would wonder if Tsukishima really wanted a punch before he could get the message that he doesn’t like being called…that. He glared at the other, “I’m trying to have a decent talk.”

“Everything is not decent when I’m with you.” Tsukishima smirked, walking towards the bench Kageyama sat on a while ago.

“I can’t believe this…” The raven-haired tried looking away, but he couldn’t. Tsukishima was looking at him with mischief as soon as a sat down. “Why am I attached to you?”

“Because the world keeps playing to those who don’t want to.” 

“Then stop acting like you’re not my soulmate!” Kageyama glared once more, face flushed but not because he was furious but because he was embarrassed. 

“Just because we’re link, doesn’t mean that I chose you.” Tsukishima sighed.  
Silence.

 

“It’s him, right?” Kageyama went nearer. “It’s the Nekoma captain, right?”

“…” Tsukishima lowered his head. “And you also chose Akaashi-san.”

Silence followed once again, and the taller looked at his side when he felt Kageyama sat down. He was red and felt like he wanted to cry, but he won’t. Not in front of Tsukishima, not in front of his soul mate.

“I never chose him.” Kageyama looked at him—“What?”—and leaned, “Because I chose someone who will never choose me.”  
The rain seems like it stopped, and the only thing that kept the two warm is their lips overlapping each other. It felt wrong, but it also felt right. This soulmate thing is really getting into him.

“By the way, what were you saying a while ago?”  
“I like you.”

Yep, Tsukishima really likes it when it’s raining.  


**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't proof-read by anyone, so i'm not sure how things will go.
> 
> follow me in tumblr: [kageyama-tobiouo](http://kageyama-tobiouo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
